The invention concerns a dispensing device for a liquid containerxe2x80x94in particular for a container of flexible material in a substantially dimensionally stable outer container which encloses the container of flexible material and is penetrated by the dispensing devicexe2x80x94, wherein a tubular part of the dispensing device has a laterally disposed outlet opening which can be closed by a valve element.
Combinations comprising a dimensionally stable outer container and an inner container of flexible material which is accommodated therein are known for storing liquid foodstuffs such as wine, salad oil or the like. The outer container which is for example of a cuboidal or parallelepipedic shape can comprise corrugated card and its inner container can be of a bag-like configuration consisting of heat-sealed plastic foil or sheet. Such systems are also referred to as xe2x80x98bag-in-boxxe2x80x99 containers.
In an opening in the inner container, a flange collar of a hollow coupling portion which is formed from plastic material can be welded to the inner container in liquid-tight and gas-tight relationship. Usually, pressed into that coupling portion is a tap or faucet or a bung; while the bung is pulled out for dispensing liquid, the re-closable tap for that purpose includes a valve element which is associated with the cross-section of an outlet opening.
For transport purposes, the tap is disposed within the outer container and, prior to being opened, is pulled through a pre-perforated portion of the outer container. In order in that situation to prevent unwanted actuation of the valve element the tap can additionally be provided with a seal. When the liquid flows out the flexible inner container collapses, that is to say its volume always matches the amount of liquid which is stored therein and oxidation processes due to air subsequently flowing thereinto therefore do not occur.
An aspect of significance in regard to taps or faucets of that kind is the sealing integrity thereof with respect to the ambient atmosphere; if the latter penetrates into the liquid container, the shelf life of liquid foodstuffs, for example wine stored in the inner bag, is considerably reduced. It will be appreciated that the sealing integrity of a tap made from plastic material is reduced reciprocally to the number of joins that it involves.
Besides a good flow speed for the container contents, the properties required of a tap of the described kind are that it should be simple to keep clean and that it should be of a configuration which facilitates injection molding.
A dispensing device of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification is disclosed in EP 0 043 698 A1.
Here the valve element is a plug-like body on a pressure plate which is displaceable in the housing body; the pressure plate is connected by a rod-shaped intermediate element which in the closed position of the valve element extends substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the housing body, to a spherical portion of elastic material, as an actuating member arranged at the front end of the housing; that spherical portion is clampingly fixed by its edge to the housing body and deformed upon actuation of the intermediate element.
EP 0 553 956 A1 describes another dispensing device whose actuating member is also a pressure spherical portion which is fixed at one end to a housing body. Projecting substantially axially from the pressure spherical portion is a sliding pin which affords a sliding cam and which at its inner end includes a cylinder body having a sawtooth edge, as a penetration element, and whose sliding cam co-operates with the bar end of a valve element at the lateral outlet opening.
Rotational elements are unsuitable for so-called bag-in-box systems as the flexible inner container does not offer a sufficient resistance to turning movement. To open such a tap the tap or its coupling portion has to be held fast with one hand while the other hand is used to operate the valve element. A rotary tap with a valve cover which is rotatable by hand is to be found for example in DE 39 10 425 A1. Taps which can be opened and held at the same time with one hand are more suitable for a bag-in-box; in that way, the other hand remains available for firmly holding a vessel which is to be filled.
In order to keep the inner container free of oxygen before the first use of the inner container, the above-mentioned opening in the inner container can be closed by a plate or a plug which is removed before the first use occurs. There are also taps which, in addition to the valve element, also have a device for piercing the plate or for removing the plug from the opening in the container. In that case, the valve element can be connected to the piercing device, in which respect attention is directed to DE 32 12 232 A1. The latter describes a tap having a valve element and a closure device, in which the valve element and a plug of the closure device are arranged in coaxial successive relationship. Upon actuation of a resilient knob the valve element is removed from its valve seat; the tap opens as a result. In addition the valve element urges the plug towards the outlet and the opening in the container is opened.
EP 0 432 070 A discloses a tap having a housing body and a plunger which is loaded by a force-storage means. The plunger acts on a sealing diaphragm connected to the housing body.
The dispensing devices available hitherto for the bag-in-box systems are generally of a complicated and expensive design configuration and comparatively large amounts of plastic material are required for shaping them. Those dispensing devices are excessively cost-intensive both in terms of their manufacture and also in terms of stockkeeping. In addition, gas-tight sealing integrity is still defective; the taps available on the market include a large number of soft parts; however, they perceptibly reduce the gas-tight sealing integrity while involving a low level of resistance to deformation under the effect of heat.
In consideration of that state of the art the object of the present invention is to simplify a dispensing device for liquid containers of flexible material, in particular for wine containers of bag-in-box systems, in regard to the design configuration thereof, and to enhance their gas-tight sealing integrity. The invention also seeks to provide that the amount of plastic material used is reduced and handleability and cleanability are improved.
In accordance with the invention a tubular housing body is closed at one end by a diaphragm-like front disk and supported therein is a rod-like element which passes therethrough and from which extends a valve tappet for a valve head which is associated with the outlet opening provided laterally in the tubular housing body. The valve tappet and the valve head should advantageously form a shaped or molded unit comprising plastic material which is softer than the housing body or the rod-like elementxe2x80x94for example polyethylenexe2x80x94; the valve tappet is supported on the rod-like element in the region of a pivot location. The rod-like element and the housing body are preferably formed from polypropylene.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, in the closed position of the valve head, the above-mentioned rod-like element extends substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the housing body and can be pivoted therefrom towards the outlet opening, with temporary deformation of the front disk, for which purpose outside the housing body it is advantageously in the form of a kind of press key body, that is to say it affords a pressing surface for a finger or the like. In order to predetermine the pivotal movement of the rod element, formed on the key body in accordance with the invention at the rear thereof is an abutment element which in the closure position is disposed at a spacing relative to a mounting tongue or the like profile element, which projects from the face of the housing body. That helps a user to implement the pivotal movement by means of two fingers.
For that purpose, the mounting tongue can be associated with the peripheral region of the housing body, which is in diametrally opposite relationship to the outlet opening, that is to say, the two gripping fingers pivot the inner portion of the rod element towards the outlet openingxe2x80x94for that purpose the valve head is associated with an edge or tubular outlet portion surrounding the outlet opening at the outside of the housing body and is guided away therefrom.
If the mounting tongue is associated with or formed on the peripheral region of the housing body, which is adjacent to the outlet opening, the two fingers pivot the inner portion of the rod element away from the outlet opening, and for that reason, in this case, the valve head is associated with the edge or tubular outlet portion surrounding the outlet opening at the inside of the housing body, and can be lifted off towards the longitudinal axis of the housing body away from the tubular outlet portion or the like.
Accidental actuation of the valve during transportation or the like is prevented by the key body being connected at the front end to at least one securing tongue portion and by the latter being connected at the other end to the housing body and/or its front disk; the securing tongue portion can advantageously be formed on the one hand on the key body and on the other hand on the front disk in each case by means of at least one molded strip.
It is only after the molded strips have been severed that the key body can be pivoted.
If there is a wish to keep the outlet opening in an opened condition, independently of the hand of the user, attached to or formed on the key body is an at least partially flexible elongate molded portion which extends from the key body and which has a detent body at the end thereof; in the open position of the valve element and when the rod-like element is in an inclined position, the elongated molded portion is pushed into an edge opening of the mounting tongue in such a way that its detent body can be laid on the outside surface of the mounting tongue. The position of the key bodyxe2x80x94and therewith the valvexe2x80x94is established and fixed thereby.
It has proven desirable for the outlet portion which surrounds the outlet opening to be formed out of the housing body at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the housing body, preferably at an angle of about 75xc2x0 C. in that way the outlet opening is more easily accessible. If moreover the outlet portion is provided with a male screwthread, a hose can be fixed thereto as a permanent conduit.
At a spacing relative to the outlet opening the housing body is provided with a radial flange collar as an abutment element for an annular body of a push-on flange which can be pushed on to the housing body. The flange is sealingly fixed, for example welded, to the inner container by means of an end annular flange delimiting an opening through the liquid container, and forms the coupling portion thereof for the housing body. The latter and the push-on flange in the position of use are sealingly connected in mutually detent relationship by radially acting retaining pairingsxe2x80x94on the one hand peripheral grooves and on the other hand peripheral beads which can be fitted thereinto.